ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aim for Level 9! The Witch Exam
"I may not be able to take the exam if I use the last one..." Aim for Level 9! The Witch Exam is the 7th. episode of Ojamajo Doremi, as well as the entire series. Opening Clip Doremi contemplates the upcoming witch exam. She is very tense, but suddenly perks up and runs around before hopping into the air. She then proclaims that she will no longer be an Ojamajo. Summary Doremi's practice is interrupted when she is tasked with following Pop as she takes on a big task. Realizing she has no choice Doremi accepts; but is she willing to risk everything to help her, or will she be forced to bail to make sure she can still take her test? '' Recap Majorika has been training the ojamajo for their first exam, and so far Hazuki and Aiko have done fine- it's just Doremi she has to worry about now. She proceeds to cover the details of the following exams before Doremi expresses a lack of interest in practicing. She asks if it's really important and angered, Majorika begins worrying and points out that only Doremi can change her back into her original form, so it's vital she passes. Aiko assures Hazuki that she will do fine after noticing how nervous she is, and Doremi asks for more magic spheres. She refuses to practice and Majorika mentions how rare it is for anyone to fail the exam. With no other choice she gives the Ojamajo more spheres, warning them to at least save a couple for the exam. In hopes of encouraging the girls a little more, Lala also mentions to them that if they can pass this exam, they will receive a fairy- which causes them to express excitement until Majorika resumes nagging them. Doremi is convinced she will do fine; up until the time she gets home, when Pop finds her failed test paper from school and rubs it in her face. Doremi's mood worsens as Pop forces her out of the room so that she can vaccum, only to be joined by Haruka. She brings up how she used to behave like that too in hopes of getting her to calm down. That night, Doremi puts some serious thinking into everything, but to her surprise Pop suddenly enters her room. There Pop lectures Doremi to tell her why she will always be a loser and a failure, while she will always lead a successful life- but she takes off after Doremi refuses to acknowledge her at all. The next morning, Doremi happens to notice Haruka and Pop getting ready and listens in on them. Pop is to go on a trip by herself to visit their grandmother, but while Haruka is worried about her, Pop insists she will be fine. After she takes off, Haruka asks Doremi to trail after her anyway, with Doremi refusing until she realizes that she can use this as practice. She leaves and transforms to keep an eye on her without being caught. At one point to make sure she'll be okay, Doremi changes into Aiko and attempts to make a discussion. But oddly enough, Pop is startled by this and after a moment, Doremi recalls she never met Aiko. She quickly tries to calm her down by saying she is Doremi's friend and Pop instantly stops, thanking her for being friends with her troublesome sister and takes off. It is then Doremi, still resembling Aiko happens to run into Hazuki and Aiko. Aiko scolds her for putting on such a poor performance as herself, and Doremi make an attempt to explain what happened until she realizes she has lost sight of her Pop. She returns to normal and quickly trails after her, using magic to realize Pop got lost up ahead and then using it again to summon a sign that will catch her attention and point her out in the right direction; although Pop completely ignores it when she finds out which way to go on her own. Doremi decides not to use anymore Magic Spheres, then happens to find that Pop lacks the proper funds to purchase the Daifuku for their grandmother. Since it is a necessary things she decides to cast magic once more, making money appear in the change purse Pop was given. However, Pop doesn't look again and ends up bargaining with the shop owner and compliments her enough to earn a discount. This upsets Doremi greatly, but she calms herself and follows after her sister, who has purchased an ice cream with the extra money she happened to find right after. Back at the Maho-do, Hazuki and Aiko are practicing yet again. Both seem to do fine but they worry over Doremi. Things seem to have calmed down and Doremi feels better about the ordeal until she happens to realize that Pop needs to use the restroom. Both of them panic and Pop quickly tries to find one, but she is unable to in time and incidentally wets herself. At first, Doremi is annoyed, but watching as her little sister cries she decides to use the last of her magic to summon a washing device so that Pop can wash her panties, then continue on her way. Later that evening, the Harukaze family has sat down for dinner. While Doremi is worried over using so many Magic Spheres she is happy knowing Pop is okay, listening to her as she tells everyone about her day. She is proud of her efforts, even if she had to intervene a little, and she takes off that evening for the Maho-dou. Majorika is very upset with her when Doremi reveals she ended up using all of her Magic Spheres, but to their surprise, they just happen to locate a single orb inside the pouch. They head through the magical world door, deciding not to question the surprising luck and head straight to the small stand up ahead. The girls are introduced to the exam givers, Mota and MotaMota. They have some quick introductions and get to the test, where Aiko and Hazuki pass with ease. Doremi is then asked to take her turn, but unlike them, she is given random items she's never heard of before, and she isn't able to identify them or make them as a result. She tries regardless, but only summons a steak- while it tastes delicious, it wasn't what they asked and she fails. As Aiko and Hazuki celebrate and observe their adorable, newly born fairies, Doremi and Majorika can only express their depression in the background. Spells Major Events *Characters introduced: Mota and Motamota *The ojamajo take their 9th exam *Hazuki and Aiko pass their 9th exam *Rere and Mimi are born *Doremi fails the 9th exam Quotes *''Hazuki: Does making strange food really help? *''Majorika: It'll help if you follow my directions.'' *''Doremi: Well math has nothing to do with the witch exam. No Problem! The exam is easy...'' *''Pop: Doremi! with 30 points what's so easy about it?'' *''Doremi: Pop!'' *''Pop: I have to remember not to become a bad student like you.'' *''Doremi: Why does my own sister have to go that far? I'm really the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world...'' *''Poppu: Uuuu, uuuu, uuuuuuuun.....~birds chirp~'' *''Majorika: I see you've used a lot of Magic spheres. So you practiced by yourself. I shouldn't have worried too much.'' *''Doremi: Well actually...'' *''Majorika: What is it?'' *''Doremi: I used all of them...'' Dub Changes Episode 7 Dub Changes Errors *As Majorika yells at Doremi at the beginning, Doremi's lower half keeps disappearing as she steps back. *When Majorika is sitting on the book, Lala's entire arm is shaded. *As Majorika and Doremi talk of Doremi remaining a ojamajo, Aiko's hair is missing the entire scene. **In the same scene, the taps and wands are drawn crudely and lack proper detailing. *The book Lala and Majorika have with them has a blank lower square as Hazuki casts her spell, but before and after there was images on it. *As the ojamajo share a laugh, Hazuki's wand is empty. But in the scene, before it was shown to be full. *While Hazuki observes Doremi pretending to be Aiko, a small section of brown is located on the right side. It looks like her hair but it should be the leaves behind her. *While running from Aiko and Hazuki, Doremi's tap details are inconsistent. *When Doremi hides to cast magic to give Pop more money, her tap is thickly drawn and lacks any magic spheres. *While looking into the magic world, Hazuki's eyes/glasses are shown to be skin-colored, when they should be opaque. *As Doremi runs out of the bush she hid in, the left flap of her hat is red like her hair. *The ojamajo's wands look empty when they prepare to cast their magic, but they are shown full when they do it. Trivia *This episodes exam has been noted by several fans to be unfair to Doremi. While Aiko and Hazuki got items relevant to what they made and practiced, Doremi is too young to make coffee and wouldn't be aware of how its made. It's been pointed out that magic only works if the person has seen the item before and has a clear idea in mind. *Aiko and Hazuki's foods they were asked to make all somehow held relation to their favorite foods. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes